HP Linuks Imeijiŋ en Printiŋ prōjekt
HP Linux Imaging and Printing / News | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | operating system = GNU/Linux | platform = sōrsfayls provaiden * Ubuntu 11.10, 12.04 LTS, 13.10, 14.04 LTS * Fedora 16.0, 20.0 * OpenSUSE 12.1, 13.1 * Debian 6.0.9, 7.27.3, 7.4,7.5 * Linux Mint 16, 17 * Boss 5.0 | language = Iŋgliš onli | status = Aktiv | genre = Printiŋ en skäniŋ | license = GNU Jenerol Pùblik Laisèns | website = hplipopensource.com }} In kompyutiŋ, HPLIP (HP 'L'inuks 'I'meijiŋ en 'P'rintiŋ) prōjekt wa —initiated and led by Hewlett-Packard (HP)—aims to ease GNU/Linux systems' ability to interact with HP's inkjet and laser printers with full printing, scanning, and faxing support. the supplied printer-drivers support a total of 2,080 HP printer models; many of these are free and open-source (FOSS), licensed under MIT, BSD, and GPL licenses, but others require proprietary binary blobs. The project intends that HPLIP work in combination with CUPS (Common UNIX Printing System) and SANE to perform printing and scanning respectively. HPOJ, the HP OfficeJet Linux driver to get Hewlett Packard's OfficeJet printers to run with Linux, ceased development as of 13 March 2006 with the advent of HPLIP. Tūls * An automated installer compatible with many different Linux distributions * A graphical toolbox tool and faxing applications written in Qt which allow device configuration and various actions like printing and scanning * A number of command-line utilities to configure and add devices, as well as to scan and print Sùpport HP-wa help en sùpport für HPLIP ga provaidiŋ on websàits Päkeijs # apt-get upgrade 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 籌備升級中... 完成 下列套件將會被升級： # gir1.2 #-gudev-1.0 # hplip # hplip-data # libgudev-1.0-0 # libhpmud0 # libpam-systemd # libsane-hpaio # libsystemd0 # libudev-dev # libudev1 # printer-driver-hpcups # printer-driver-postscript-hp # systemd # systemd-sysv # udev 升級 15 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 12.4 MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 33.8 kB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libudev-dev amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libudev1 amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main udev amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main systemd-sysv amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libpam-systemd amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libsystemd0 amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main systemd amd64 219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libgudev-1.0-0 amd64 1:219-7ubuntu5 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main gir1.2-gudev-1.0 amd64 1:219-7ubuntu5 B #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main printer-driver-postscript-hp all 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libsane-hpaio amd64 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main hplip amd64 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main libhpmud0 amd64 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main hplip-data all 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid-updates/main printer-driver-hpcups amd64 3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1 kB 取得 12.4 MB 用了 3秒 (3,461 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../libudev-dev_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libudev-dev:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../libudev1_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libudev1:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... 設定 libudev1:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../udev_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking udev (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-19) ... Processing triggers for systemd (219-7ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 udev (219-7ubuntu5) ... update-initramfs: deferring update (trigger activated) Processing triggers for initramfs-tools (0.103ubuntu15) ... update-initramfs: Generating /boot/initrd.img-3.19.0-16-generic （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../systemd-sysv_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking systemd-sysv (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 systemd-sysv (219-7ubuntu5) ... （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../libpam-systemd_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpam-systemd:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../libsystemd0_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libsystemd0:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 libsystemd0:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../systemd_219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking systemd (219-7ubuntu5) over (219-7ubuntu4) ... Processing triggers for dbus (1.8.12-1ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-19) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 systemd (219-7ubuntu5) ... （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 332941 個檔案和目錄。） 準備解開 .../libgudev-1.0-0_1%3a219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgudev-1.0-0:amd64 (1:219-7ubuntu5) over (1:219-7ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../gir1.2-gudev-1.0_1%3a219-7ubuntu5_amd64.deb ... Unpacking gir1.2-gudev-1.0 (1:219-7ubuntu5) over (1:219-7ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../printer-driver-postscript-hp_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_all.deb ... Unpacking printer-driver-postscript-hp (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../libsane-hpaio_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libsane-hpaio (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../hplip_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking hplip (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../libhpmud0_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libhpmud0 (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../hplip-data_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_all.deb ... Unpacking hplip-data (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... 準備解開 .../printer-driver-hpcups_3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking printer-driver-hpcups (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) over (3.15.2-0ubuntu4) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for cups (2.0.2-1ubuntu3) ... Updating PPD files for hpcups ... Updating PPD files for postscript-hp ... Processing triggers for dbus (1.8.12-1ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 libudev-dev:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) ... 設定 libpam-systemd:amd64 (219-7ubuntu5) ... 設定 libgudev-1.0-0:amd64 (1:219-7ubuntu5) ... 設定 gir1.2-gudev-1.0 (1:219-7ubuntu5) ... 設定 libhpmud0 (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... 設定 libsane-hpaio (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... 設定 hplip-data (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... 設定 printer-driver-hpcups (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... 設定 hplip (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... Creating/updating hplip user account... 設定 printer-driver-postscript-hp (3.15.2-0ubuntu4.1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * HP Linux Imaging and Printing * HP Linux Imaging and Printing: Installation for Linux * * HP.com - WWSolutions - Linux Printing and Imaging * 11.10 - Cannot print to HP D1360 - Ask Ubuntu - Stack Exchange Category:Computer printing Category:Hewlett-Packard Category:Linux software Category:HPLIP Category:电脑打印